Paramour Lockhart
Lieutenant Paramour Lockhart is the, as UTeam 04-02 put it, "The Badass Second-In-Command of Orion Team". Paramour's skills with a sniper are incredible. At the age of 12, she could take down 20 moving targets in less than a minute. She is currently second in command of Orion Team. She was previously a strategic commander and pilot in the Sol Inteligence Agency from 2339 to 2343, until she finally decided to join U-Team 01-02, under the pressure of Commander Axl Bass, who she is currently in a romantic relationship with. Early Life (2320-2331) Paramour Tifany Lockhart was born on April 30th, 2320, on Gliese, to poor family in Lakewood, a small city near Gliese City. She was incredibly gifted and smart, even to where she won an Algebra competition at the age of 6. This gave her many opportunities for college, including a scholarship from the prestiegious college, Gliese University of Medical Sciences. She skipped from 9th grade, to college at the age of 11. But when her first week began, she had gone missing. Teen and College Years (2332-2338) She was later found to be one of the 30 children abducted by REACH Corps, in 2332, shortly after she was forced to do an assassination attempt on the Prime Minister of the Newton System. After finding her, it was found that her dad had died in a car accident, and her mom had moved off the grid, and possibly commited suicide. Commander Axl Bass decided to take her in based on these circumstances, and train her how to become a soldier for the Sol Marine Core, and break her hypnosis, whilst keeping his identity a secret. After two and a half years of training and genetic augmentation, she finally began college, in 2334. She graduated with a Master's Degree in Biomedical Technology from Gliese University of Medical Sciences in 2338. Shortly after, she began working at Gliese Central Hospital, but she felt that her job lacked the interest she once felt, so she decided to rejoin the military. The Second Dust-Gulf War (2339-2343) That same year, she joined the Sol Inteligence Agency, and fought in the Second Dust Gulf War. She went on to eventually become a pilot, and even a strategic commander during this time, and gained quite a fame. In 2340, she met Axl Bass, however was unaware who he was, as he never revealed himself during the time she spent training. She generally showed distaste for him, due to his lax attitude towards his job, and that he always put her above him, dispite his higher rank. However, she eventually opened up, and became friends with him. In 2342, shortly after the formation of the ultra-secret Ultra Core, Axl revealed that he was Second in Command of the entire Ultra Core and offered her a spot in his team, Orion Team. She intitially refused, and stopped talking to him for a while, due to his lies. However, after he saved her from death in 2343, she finally joined. Early Years with Orion Team (2343-2345) The Crimson War (2346-2348) The War on Space Pirates (2348-2350) __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Ultra Corps.